Snapshots: New Things
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Moments throughout Zoro and Robin's relationship as they experience what's it's like to be a couple. (Ideas that were too short to be full chapters or one-shots)


_**Lounging**_

"Zoro-kun, just lean back.", repeated Robin as she reached around the swordsman's waist, pulling his back against her chest.

"I don't wanna hurt you.", he said, giving her a worried look over is shoulder as she continued forcing him to lean back against her.

"I assure you, Zoro-kun, that you won't crush me beneath your weight, so just relax.", she whispered into his ear, keeping her arms wrapped around him as he settled between her legs.

"Tch, I'm way heavier than you are, Robin.", he argued, trying to sit back up as she tugged him closer. "Why don't you just sit in my lap like normal, so that we don't have to worry about me accidentally breaking you spine?", he pleaded.

"I am not worried, and our weighs do not vary so much that you would snap any of my bones from laying back, Zoro-kun. Trust me, I understand exactly how much pressure it takes to break them very well considering my fighting style."

"Yeah, but your weight isn't even throughout your body, it's all in your boobs and brain.", he said, blushing as he felt the back of his neck press against the fleshy mounds.

"Fufufu, that is highly inaccurate, not to mention would make it impossible for me to live if it were true.", she chuckled as he groaned at her taking his hyperbole literally. "But that aside, please, Zoro, let's just try it.", she said, giving him a sweet smile that broke whatever resistance he had remaining. She felt herself sink deeper into the Crow's Nest's bench as the swordsman finally laid fully against her, his head cushioned on her ample breasts as he pressed into her. "See, this is nice isn't it.", said the archaeologist, pressing a kiss to the young man's forehead as he turned his face up to her.

"Yeah, it is.", he agreed with a smile. "I'm not hurting you though, right?"

"Fufufu, you act as though you weigh as much as Franky does and are so hard to cuddle with, Zoro-kun.", giggled the raven-haired woman, making the swordsman blush as her laughter caused friction between their close bodies. "You may be more muscle than most other people.", she started, letting her hands slip under his robe to caress his scarred chest and abs for emphasis. "But you are actually quite enjoyable to snuggled with, muscles and all.", she whispered, tilting his chin up as she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. The contact was a bit odd given that his mouth was upside-down to her do to their position.

"Ah, what was that?", he asked when she had separated her lips from his after only a second. "I was getting into it.", he complained, reaching up to draw her face closer to his once again.

"See, trying different things isn't all bad.", she laughed.

"Ah.", he agreed before capturing her lips again.

 _ **Showers**_

Steam puffs billowed out from the bathhouse as the archaeologist let the water heat to an enjoyable temperature for her shower. _It's quite odd having Traffy-kun aboard the ship with all of us. Although, Luffy seems happy to have made a new friend as usual even if the rest of us are a bit skeptical of the man and his motives for our alliance. At least he makes an interesting conversationalist with his extensive medical knowledge. It'd be a shame to have to kill him for betraying the crew.,_ she noted as she started undressing.

Robin pulled the blue dress she had been wearing during their time on the 'Burning Island' of Punk Hazard over her head, followed quickly by her pink, flower-covered tank top. She reached out to test the water pouring from Nami's Shower Tempo, satisfied that it was now perfect for her. She took off her black shorts and carefully stepped under the burning spray. _Kinemon-san and Momo are rather enjoyable as well, aside from the perverseness. I suppose with the boy it's excusable, although the others and Zoro-kun seem to disagree._ "Fufufu.", she laughed, remembering the thinly-veiled threats the swordsman had made to the child when he had seen the way the dragon boy clung to her chest.

"What's so funny?", came a voice behind her from the doorway.

"You know it's rather improper to peep on a woman while she showers, Zoro-kun.", said Robin, smiling as she continued washing her hair. "I wouldn't have suspected you to be so lewd."

"Tch, I only came up here to make sure that Love Cook and Brook don't come running up here with that pervert Samurai while you're naked.", shot back the swordsman.

"My, how chivalrous of you to protect my honor like that, Zoro-kun.", teased the historian as she finished rinsing the suds from her smooth skin. She stepped out from under the incoming water, making her way across the steam-filled room to her swordsman's side, giggling all the while as he muttered under his breath. Now that she was standing in front on the young man, Robin could see the cute blush that was staining his tanned cheeks as he held a towel open in his arms for her to step into with his single eye tightly shut. Stepping closer, she pressed her chest against his, letting her mouth cover his as he wrapped the soft cloth around her nude body and gently dabbed at her moist skin. Zoro moaned as the raven-haired historian wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing even closer against him until his back collided with the wooden wall behind them while she continued moving her lips against his. He let his hands slide down her back, making their way to her exposed rear and gently groping the firm flesh. He smirked at the moan that escaped her lips at his touch, using the opportunity to lower his lips to her neck and press light kisses against the sensitive area. "Mm, you should bring me my towel more often, Zoro-kun.", breathed Robin after he had finished for the moment.

"Just returning the favor like you normally do when I'm done training.", he replied, kissing her lips once more before continuing to dry her off while working to keep her sensitive areas covered. Satisfied, he wrapped the fluffy cloth around her completely, bringing his hands down to her hips and lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Mm, thank you, Zoro-kun.", whispered Robin, laying her head on the man's shoulder as he carried her towards the ladder.

Grunting in response, the green-haired man quickly checked to make sure her towel was firmly in place before jumping down to the deck below them.

 _ **P.D.A.**_

Zoro sat nervously beside his girlfriend as they continued eating dinner with the rest of their nakama, their earlier conversation still weighing heavily on his mind as he mechanically ate his meal.

" _I think it's time we were a little more open with our relationship, Zoro-kun."_

" _What do you mean?", he asked continuing to pump his massive barbell up and down._

" _Well it's been a number of weeks since we came out to the crew about our relationship yet we still normally wait until we're alone to do anything...affectionate.", she said. "I think it would be good for everyone and help ease the tension around the subject if we were a bit more intimate around the others.", she said calmly._

" _Um, how intimate are you talking, Robin?", he asked skeptically, setting his weights down and watching her._

" _Fufufu, I'm not suggesting you maul me on the dining room table during dinner, Zoro-kun.", laughed the blue-eyed historian as the swordsman's cheeks flared._

" _I knew that.", he muttered, turning his head away to try and hide his embarrassment. He heard her light footsteps approaching him and her soft hand gently grasping his cheek._

" _I didn't mean to spring this on you, Zoro-kun. It's alright if you're still nervous about 'us', forget I mentioned it.", she apologized, pecking his lips quickly before withdrawing. "I'm going to go change before dinner, I'll see you down there.", she called, picking her book up off the bench where she had been laying and disappearing through the hatch._

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his relationship with her as he assumed she now thought after his reluctance to her suggestion, quite the opposite in fact. He took great pride in knowing that he held such a special place in Nico Robin's heart, one that he alone had ever held claim to, which is why he wanted to savor that knowledge with only her for as long as possible. He was fine with their friends knowing about them, had even encouraged her that everything would go more smoothly when their romantic involvement became public knowledge within the crew, but that was all. He knew what would happen the first time they let the careful rules that had allowed them to keep their relationship secret all those months slip. Sanji would throw a fit and threaten him, Nami would ask the historian all kinds of questions about their relationship and try and blackmail him with whatever dirt she found out. Franky would talk about how super cute they were as a couple while crying, and he would have to deal with Brook asking if he had seen Robin's underwear yet. Then Usopp would talk about how scary they were and how he felt bad for anyone that tried to flirt with them, only to have Chopper jump in and talk about how they will great parents one day, and Luffy would laugh about how happy he is that they're happy.

He understood why she wanted to share their happiness with their nakama, they all shared a bond that was stronger that most between blood after all; he was just being selfish. He didn't want to let the others in just yet, he wanted to keep her to himself.

Zoro glanced to his left, watching the historian carry on a polite conversation with the shipwright about some new schematics he was drawing up, a smile resting on her lips that didn't reach her eyes. He had seen the hurt on her face when she rushed out of the Crow's Nest earlier, knowing that she had misread his discomfort at showing her affection in front of their friends. _Gah, I'm a freaking idiot.,_ thought the young man as he watched the woman he claimed to love fake a smile while her overactive mind was no doubt plaguing her with worries and doubts.

"Hey, Robin.", he said, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Yes, Zoro.", she said, turning her attention away from the cyborg to give him a sweet smile.

"Can you pass me your drink, mine's empty?", he asked, smirking when her eyes widened ever so slightly before reaching across her plate to grab her full glass and hand it to him. He took a gulp of the tangy lemonade before handing the drink back to her, deliberately scooting closer to her as he did so until their hips and thighs were touching. "Thanks.", he said, leaning over to press a quick kiss to her cheek before going back to eating. She was on his blind side, but he could tell that his sudden actions had surprised her. _Good, hopefully she won't worry now._

"Geez, could you two keep your hands off each other while we're eating.", huffed Nami, although the smile on her face contradicted the irritated tone she was trying to convey.

"Aw, that's super sweet, Zoro-bro!", shouted Franky, reaching around the historian to clap him on the back.

The swordsman smiled into his plate as the comments he had anticipated kept coming, not paying them any mind as he felt Robin's arms slide around his waist, hugging him from the side.

"Thank you, Zoro-kun.", she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. We can talk about it later, okay."

"Okay.", she agreed, releasing him and focusing back on her own food as their crew mates' happy chatter surrounded them.

"Oh, and one more thing.", he said, leaning in as she turned her head back to face him. "Love you.", he said, stealing a kiss that elicited another wave of shouting from their onlooking nakama. _Maybe I could get used to this whole public displays of affection thing. I'll at least give it a shot for Robin._

 _ **Mutual Understanding**_

"Tch, stop being so dang stubborn, Woman.", he growled in frustration.

"I'm not being stubborn, Zoro.", said Robin, deathly calm as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are we just gonna sit here now?", he asked, gesturing to the identical trees and scattered stones surrounding them on all sides. "We're in the middle of nowhere and the others don't know the exact place we were heading.", he said. "Let's hurry and get back so Cho-."

"You can go back whenever you like.", she said coolly.

"Agh!", he shouted, turning away from her and stomping to a large boulder a few feet away and taking a seat. _Why is she so mad? All I said was that those stupid ruins weren't worth her twisting her ankle and injuring her leg trying to climb down from them. What is she getting so upset over?,_ he thought angrily, casting a weary glance over his shoulder. He watched the raven-haired woman pull a small notebook out of her backpack and begin writing, notes about the the historical sight they had spent the last few hours exploring he assumed. _She's, she's doing exactly what I do.,_ thought Zoro as realization sunk. _I don't care when I get hurt if it takes me closer to my goal of being the World's Greatest Swordsman. This is her dream, and I called it stupid and said it wasn't worth the effort.,_ he realized, his eye still lingering on her hunched over form as she scrawled notes onto the open pages in her lap. _She's been trying to find the Lost History for over twenty years, trying to keep the hopes of her home alive by continuing to search for it, and I called it stupid. I've made her worry so much, getting bloodied in fights trying to get stronger and the one time she gets hurt for her dream I blow up on her._

The swordsman rose from his seat, walking carefully back to his girlfriend's side and crouching down. "Robin.", he said, understanding when she didn't even acknowledge his presence and kept writing. "I'm sorry.", he said, happy when she glanced in his direction. "I, I got upset because that stairway collapsed and you hurt your leg.", he continued, hesitantly reaching out to brush his fingers against said leg as he continued apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call your dream stupid, I know how important all of this is to you, and I didn't mean to insult it. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean to hurt you, or act like your dream isn't worth fighting for, okay. I just hate seeing you get injured is all, but..." He stopped when he felt the woman's arms wrapped around his head, pulling him against her chest.

"I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologize.", he interrupted. "This was my fault, you have nothing to feel guilty about.", said the swordsman sternly. "Now, if it's okay with you, let's get back to the ship so Chopper can check out your leg."

"Alright.", Robin agreed placing her things back into her back and gingerly rising to her feet. Pain shot through the bruised limb making her stumble slightly and fall forward against the swordsman's back.

"Get on.", he instructed, crouching down lower for her to climb onto his back.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you think I've been enough of a jerk for today? At least let me carry you home." He smiled as he felt the blue-eyed historian fall against his back, her thin arms wrapping around his neck from behind as he grasped under her kneecaps. When she was safely holding onto him, Zoro rose to his full height and started walking, putting even more distance between them and the discarded historical sight.

"This is preferable to you throwing me over you shoulder like earlier.", noted the historian.

"Yeah, sorry about that too.", apologized the green-haired man sheepishly, remembering how he had practically dragged the woman away after he had lifted her out of the collapsed ruins.

"I wouldn't be against you carrying me like this more often.", she added teasingly.

"Hehe, I'll give you piggyback rides whenever you want."

"I'll hold you to that, Zoro-kun.", she said, pressing a kiss to his neck as he continued walking.

 _ **Spooning**_

"Hmm, Zoro-kun.", whispered the historian, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping man.

"What's it, Robin?", asked the swordsman tiredly, pulling her closer against his chest as he spoke. "Something wrong?"

"Would you might rolling over?", she asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm getting a little warm with you pressed up against me like that.", she responded.

"'Kay, just me a second to wake back up and I'll be ready to go.", he said, slipping his hand under her nightdress and moving it up to her chest.

"Fufufu, Zoro-kun, I'm being serious.", she giggled.

"I would hope so considering it's like three in the morning.", he breathed, still massaging her.

"No, I mean I am literally warm from your body heat and these thick covers and would like to switch positions.", clarified the archaeologist.

"Oh.", said Zoro, this disappointing surprise clear in his half-awake voice. "Okay.", he said, flipping over so that his back was facing his wife, waiting for her to move closer to him. The swordsman remained silent as he felt the woman's long legs intertwine with his own while her arms wrapped around his chest from behind. "Better?"

"Yes, this very comfortable, Zoro-kun."

"Good."

"Unfortunately, I no longer want to sleep.", she said coyly, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Me either.", he said, rolling onto his back and pulling the historian against his chest as her lips met his.

 **A/N:** Little ideas that weren't long enough to make into full chapters/one-shots. I have one more one-shot that I'm working on right now that will either be the next update if Ch.103 of _Family Time_ isn't :)


End file.
